What the Future Holds
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome & Miroku & Sango are all married. What happenes when their kids meet? Rated for slightly mature content in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is a really cute Inuyasha fanfic. It's set when Inuyasha & Kagome & Miroku & Sango are married and have kids. Everything will explain itself.

A young girl, about 13, with long, silver hair, walked through the market. She was getting some food for her family for the first time. She looked around seeing all the people and all the shops. "Hmm, noodles, noodles. Where are the NOODLES!" She saw at a stand a person selling noodles and she ran over to them. "Excuse me, but how much for some noodles?" she asked the man.

"How much you want?" he asked.

"Well how much would feed a family of five?" she asked.

"'Bout two packs." he said. "That'll be five coins." She handed him five coins as he handed her the packs of noodles. She held them as she walked along, trying to find some ingredients (A/C: have you discovered whose kid she is and what she's making?). She looked around and saw a chicken stand. She walked over to it and set the noodles down. "Excuse me, but can you cut up the chickens into little bit-size pieces? For the thing I'm making for my family I need the pieces small."

"You take it as you see it." the man said rudely.

"Well, how much for the _full_ chicken?" she asked a bit annoyed at his reaction.

"If you say it like that forget it." he said rudely.

"Okay, how much for a chicken." she said politely.

"Five coins." he said.

"Okay," she said getting the chicken. "Do you have any spicy powder I can put on it. My dad loves it like that." She smiled innocently trying to see if he had it and so, if he might lower the price. Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her and looked around cautiously. She still didn't feel better but turned around to the salesman trying to forget it.

"Yeah, I do." he said. "That'll be an extra coin." She handed him a coin and he gave the spices.

"Thank you." she said smiling. She grabbed the chicken by the end of its legs with one hand, and grabbed the noodles and spices with the other hand. She started walking back to her house, not really able to see with all the food in front of her. Suddenly, she felt like something caught onto her foot and fell to the ground. All of the food, minus the chicken she still held onto scattered around. As she started to pick them up someone squatted down and started to help her. She looked at the boy, who appeared to be 16, smiling. He had short dark brown hair and purple eyes. She looked at him and picked up the rest of her stuff. As she got up, he handed her her stuff and smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me." she said blushing a little. "I don't even know how I fell."

"It's no problem." he said smiling at her. "My names Madako, what might yours be?" As she got up, she saw he was pretty tall. He was about five feet five inches. He was normal height, it was just that she was so short, as she was only 13.

"My names Kyoko." she said blushing as he flirted with her. "Well, thanks for helping me Madako. I think I'll be going home now." She walked off, embarrassed at embarrassing herself in front of a guy. Eventually, all signs of her blush were gone and she opened the door to her family's house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she said happily. "I got all the ingredients dad!" Suddenly, her brother, Takaru, came running out of his room.

"You have all the ingredients." he said drooling and panting, much like a dog. (A/C: HINT HINT!). "Dad! We're having ramen tonight!" Her dad came out of his room and started helping her take the groceries to the kitchen when he smelled someone's hands on the food.

"Hey, did any boy touch this food?" her half demon dad said suspiciously to her.

"No." Kyoko said lying.

"Really, because it smells like a boy was holding these." he said sniffing them. She bit her lip a bit nervous.

"Well, I did fall and this boy helped me pick up the stuff I dropped." she said a little guiltily. "But besides that nothing.

"Who was this boy?" he asked her suspiciously. "Did you get his name?"

"No." she said. "I just fell, he helped me pick up the food, and that's it."

"How did you fall?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she said. "I had all the food in the way, will you quit interrogating me!" She pushed him aside, so angry at him she didn't notice the rest of her money was gone...

Off at the Slayers Village...

Madako walked into the village with a huge lecherous smile on his face. Not only had he met a nice, young, beautiful girl, but he'd also gotten her money along the way. (A/C: can you guess whose kid he is?) Suddenly, one of his other two triplets walked over to him.

"Madako, what do you have that look on your face?" his identical brother said a bit annoyed.

"Not only did I meet a beautiful young lady at the market, I got her money." he said smirking.

"You stole a girl's money?" his oldest sibling said walking over. She had her brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail and she had a pink kimono on. "Of all the things you've done, this is probably the worst." Though even after she said this he still had a lecherous smile spread across his face. "Just wait till mom hears this." she said arrogantly. Suddenly, his eyes went huge in horror. He bit his lip, not wanting his mom to know.

"Sakura, we don't have to tell mom about this." he said smiling. "Just let me think for a second."

"Well, if you don't want me to tell mom, which I'm probably going to do anyway, give that girl her money back."

"Well, I have no clue where she lives!" he said. "If I did, I would have probably followed her back home." At saying this he resumed his lecherous grin. All his sister did was glare at him.

"Okay, that's it." she said. "I'm telling mom, and not just about you stealing her money, about what you just said right now."

"Come on, Sakura, I was just kidding." he said pleading to her. "Please don't tell mom!"

"Please don't tell mom what." a woman said angrily. She had her hair up much like her daughter's and similar skin and eye color.

"Mom, I thought you were with dad." Madako said terrified.

"Madako, what did you do." she said angrily. Instantly, she grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him to their main house, with his sister close behind just as mad as her mother. When she got into their house, she slammed him onto a couch. "Sakura, get your father." she said angrily.

"I'm right here Sango." a 26 year old monk said a bit scared. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"No, I'm not mad at you, Miroku." she said. "I'm mad at our son. Now what did you do?"

"I'll tell you what he did." Sakura said. "For one, he stole a girl's money from the market."

"You did what!" she said angrily at him.

"Oh and that's not all, after that he said something a bit _inappropriate_ about what he'd do to her." she continued.

"You're way over exaggerating!" Madako said angrily. "I didn't say that much."

"Yeah, well you were implying it." she said. "Plus, plus you had that lecherous smile..."

"Wait, lecherous smile?" Sango said looking over at Miroku. "This is your fault Miroku!"

"How's this my fault!" he said surprised that she was suddenly mad at him.

"Because if you weren't such a pervert, then neither would Madako!" she said. "Looks like he rubbed off of you."

"Uh, Sakura." Madako said a bit scared. "I think we should go, this could get ugly."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko went to her room, not wanting to talk to her dad about what happened. Every time she even mentioned a boy he went crazy. Sometimes she wished he would just but out of her life. She lay on the floor, but as she went to take her money out she paused. Where was her money? She clenched her fist as she realized what happened._ That boy from the market took my money! If I ever see him again, I'll make him pay._ she thought to herself. "Dad!" she said going out of her room. "Dad!" Her dad ran to her worried as to why she had called him.

"What is it Kyoko?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing." she said sarcastically. "Just that I just realized that boy from the market took my money."

"You should be more careful." her oldest brother said walking by. He had long back hair, gold eyes and what seemed like white wolf ears on his head.

"Wow Sentha," Takaru said. "You actually came out of your room." His only reply was a glare at Takaru.

"Dad, can I live with Uncle Sesshomaru?" Sentha said nonchalantly.

"Well first of all, he's your half uncle." Inuyasha said. "Second of all, no you are not living with my stuck-up half brother."

"Fine," he said. "I will find a way though." He walked by and went into the kitchen, not talking to anyone else.

"So, where were we?" Inuyasha said.

"Rumen's ready!" Kagome said as Sentha's, Takaru's and Kyoko's heads went up.

"Ramen." they all said at once. Now with all their differences, there's one thing that makes the family all the same. They loved ramen. That they inherited from their father. (A/C: Myooga moment much!) They all went running to the kitchen, anxious to eat some of their mom's delicious ramen. They all sat at the table, like hungry dogs, waiting for their mom to bring out the ramen. As she brought out the pot Takaru grabbed it by the handle and brought it to the table.

Right as they were about to eat thought, their mom said "Not just yet. We need to set the table. Kyoko jumped up grabbed the cupboard handle and grabbed bowls. She tossed them onto the table, got cups and put them on the table as well. She sat down and grabbed a spoonful of ramen. She got chopsticks and gave them to everyone and she started eating.

At the Slayers Village...

"Okay Madako, what did this girl look like." Sakura said walking over to him.

"Yeah, we need to give her back her money." Kaharu said angrily.

"I am not obliged to tell you anything." Madako said smugly.

"Well you're giving us a bad name." Kaharu said. "Always pulling stuff like this!" (A/C: he is so like his father) Suddenly, a little four year old girl walked up to them, innocence in her eyes.

"Kahawu, Sakuwa." she said. "Where's daddy?"

"Oh, he's inside with mom." Sakura said. "He's talking with her."

"Okay." she said walking off. As she went inside, she heard her parents arguing. She followed the sound and went to the room they were in. She opened the door quietly and walked in. "Daddy." she said quietly. Her dad didn't hear her saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh hey Liliko." he said walking over to her.

"Why were you and mommy argooing." she asked sadly. "Are you gonna get a de verse?"

"No, of course not." he said picking her up.

"Why would you think that." Sango said.

"Because your always argooing and Taweno says 'If pawents argoo then dey're pwobably gonna get a de verse.'" she said sadly, hugging her dad.

"Listen." Sango said. "Your daddy and I might argue sometimes but we'll always love each other. Just like Gentaru and Chisano. They argue but they still love each other. Now why don't you go play with one of them."

"No, I wanna stay with daddy." she said hugging her dad. Suddenly, her stomach growled and she looked at her dad. "Daddy, I'm hungry. Can you make me sometin to eat?"

"Sure, we just have to see what we're having." he said looking over at Sango.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what we're going to have." Sango said. "How about some fish?" she said.

"Sure." he said. "Oh, and we can have some noodles."

"I like chicken!" Liliko said.

"Hey, are we deciding what we're having for dinner?" Sentaru asked peeking in. "I definitely want rolls!"

After they had their dinner ready, all of the siblings came and ate. Sakura, the triplets Madako, Koharu, and Sentaru, Chisano, the twins Sariko and Tariko, Gentaro and Liliko all ate their dinner.


End file.
